World Legends
by Jopaan
Summary: CHAPTER UP! Naruto Namikaze, seorang veteran Survivor yang telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dan aktivitasnya dalam sebuah game fantasi bernama World Legends. Karena sebuah kejadian, seluruh survivor tiba-tiba Log in ke dalam World Legends tanpa adanya pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu dari pengelola game. Bagaimana petualangan Naruto dalam World Legends? Apakah ia bisa kembali?
1. Chapter One

**World Legends**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter One**

 **21 September 2031**

Pernahkah kalian berpikir, bahwa kemajuan teknologi bisa sangat membantu kehidupan kita sehari-hari? Apalagi kita tidak perlu bergerak lebih untuk bisa melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang sebenarnya memerlukan tenaga.

Mungkin menurut kalian, ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang menjadi angan-angan setiap orang. Namun, kini mimpi tersebut telah berubah menjadi kenyataan, bahkan kita sendiri bisa mengendalikan mimpi tersebut dan menjalankannya sesuai yang kita inginkan.

Naruto Namikaze, merupakan seorang veteran 'Survivor', yakni sebutan bagi mereka yang memainkan sebuah game dalam platform Lucid Dream. Game tersebut adalah World Legends.

Memang, dalam tahun pertama, semua kegiatan dalam Lucid Dream berjalan lancar sesuai dengan slogannya, yakni 'Living life, Dream and Do'.

Namun, semuanya berubah saat Lucid Dream memasuki tahun kedua, tepat saat Anniversary pertamanya.

 **1 Tahun lalu**

 _Sinar matahari mulai menusuk mata dibalik kelopaknya. Naruto perlahan mencoba mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang mulai membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman._

 _Kicauan burung pun semakin terdengar semenjak ia mulai sadar akan keberadaanya di suatu tempat yang kini sedang ia pijak._

 _Tampak sebuah monumen berbentuk patung seorang pria yang sedang menaiki kuda dengan tangan mengacungkan pedang ke udara, disertai kolam di bawahnya saat Naruto pertama kali membuka matanya._

 _'Rasanya aku pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini, tapi dimana?' batin_ _Naruto._

 _Kepalanya pusing, rasa bingungnya pun mulai melandanya. Belum ada semenit bagi Naruto untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya, tiba-tiba, muncul orang lain di depannya dengan kilauan cahaya, persis seperti yang ia alami saat tiba barusan._

 _"Loh? Kok disini?" ucap orang yang baru saja muncul._

 _Naruto_ _yang sama bingungnya mencoba mengajak pria tadi untuk berkomunikasi dengan mencoba menyentuh bahu bagian belakangnya._

 _"Permisi, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi disini? " tanyanya._

 _Pria tadi lumayan tersentak karena sentuhan di bahu belakangnya. Ia lantas membalikkan badan untuk membalas pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan kepadanya._

 _"Eh? Aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kita semua berada disini? " jawab pria tadi sambil memperhatikan sekeliling, karena nampak banyak orang yang mulai muncul sama sepertinya, diawali dengan kilauan cahaya._

 _Naruto_ _mengikuti arah pandang pria tadi, dan memang benar, banyak orang yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti dirinya._

 _"Sepertinya kita berada di Landmass." sambung pria tadi._

 _Beberapa lama saat ia mengedarkan matanya, ia tersadar ketika mendengar nama yang lumayan familiar di telinganya, Naruto pun sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan pria tadi._

 _"Sebentar, barusan kau menyebut Landmass? " tanya Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa yang didengarnya tidak salah._

 _"Yup, Landmass, sebuah kota dalam dunia. Kau tidak salah dengar bung." jawab pria tadi seakan mengetahui apa yang ada dalam fikiran_ _Naruto._

 _Naruto pun perlahan mulai mencerna perkataan yang barusan pria tadi lontarkan. Keningnya pun berkerut, kedua alisnya pun bertemu, namun langsung menjauh seperti baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang penting._

 _Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sebuah obyek yang baru saja terlintas dipikirannya saat mendengar kata 'Landmass'._

 _"Oh, yang benar saja." batin Naruto._

 _"Jangan-jangan, kita sedang... "_

 **~ Landmass ~**

 _Terlihat sebuah Kastil yang menjadi ikon kota yang berada di tepian air terjun. Bangunan dibawahnya pun terlihat sangat beragam, mulai dari pertokoan, motel, restoran, hingga penjual senjata pun ada disana. Merupakan kota yang sempurna bagi para pemula yang baru saja memulai debutnya sebagai seorang Survivor._

 _"... kita sedang berada di dalam World Legends."_

 **To Be Continue.**

 _Halo, ini merupakan fanfiction kedua saya, pasti masih banyak salah kata XD, mohon maklum dengan penulis pemula semacam saya wkwkwk. Story ini terinspirasi dari beberapa referensi, dari The Hobbit, hingga Ready Player One._

 _Klil like Dan favorite jika kalian suka dengan story ini, jika berkenan tinggalkan review yang bersifat membangun agar saya semakin semangat melanjutkan cerita ini kedepannya :)_

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :))_


	2. Chapter Two

_"Kita berada di dalam World Legends."_

 **World Legends**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter Two**

"Iya, sudah dipastikan perkataanmu benar." ucap pria yang sedang bersama Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika kita berteman?" sambung pria tadi.

Perkataannya seketika membuyarkan pikiran Naruto. Ia langsung berbalik dan menemukan pria tadi memasang cengiran lebar yang menurut Naruto aneh, ia merasa sedang melihat dirinya sendiri, dan mungkin, orang lain melihat dirinya juga aneh.

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto singkat setelah muncul friend request bar di depan wajahnya.

"Kiba?" tanya Naruto kepada pria tadi sesaat setelah ia melihat sebuah nama yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Yup, seperti yang kau lihat." balas pria bernama Kiba dengan santai.

"Bukankah kau masuk dalam 20 besar teratas saat tahun kemarin?" ucap Naruto seperti tak menyangka bahwa ia bertemu dengan seorang Survivor hebat dalam game.

20 teratas yaitu peringkat bagi seorang Survivor yang berhasil mencetak poin tinggi dan masuk kedalam jajaran Survivor terbaik dalam game. ID mereka pun dipajang dalam Hall of Fame di Aula Landmass.

"Iya benar, tapi itu sudah setahun yang lalu. Aku sudah lama tidak memainkan permainan ini." jawab Kiba sembari menerawang ke cakrawala dengan tangan di pinggang.

"Dan juga kau seorang Knight, lalu dimana perisaimu?." lanjut Alan.

Dalam World Legends, para survivor akan dipertemukan oleh beberapa pilihan karakter yang akan digunakannya. Ada Knight, Assasin, dan Soccerer.

Knight merupakan salah satu karakter terkuat dengan tubuh besar yang biasanya menjadi ujung tombak utama saat penyerangan bersama, karena bertubuh besar serta menggunakan persenjataan berat, seperti kapak, pedang, tombak dan perisai.

Assasin lebih mengutamakan kecepatan saat menyerang, walau bar nyawa-nya tak sebanyak warrior, namun dengan kombinasi dua pedang, Assasin akan memberikan serangan beruntun yang bisa mengurangi HP lawan secara drastis.

Dan terakhir Soccerer, merupakan spesialis untuk serangan jarak jauh. Mereka biasanya ditempatkan di bagian tengah hingga belakang saat melakukan serangan bersama. Skill sihirnya sangat akurat dan bahkan bisa mengurangi HP lawan secara drastis dalam sekali serang.

"Memang, biasanya seorang Knight menggunakan kombinasi pedang dan perisai, namun hal itu biasanya memperlambat pergerakanku." jelas Kiba menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Jadi yaah, seperti yang kau lihat, aku hanya menggunakan pedang ini." lanjut Kiba sembari menunjukan pedangnya.

"Oh seperti itu." balas Naruto dengan anggukan kecil.

 _Confirm_

"Jadi namamu Naruto." ucap Kiba sesaat setelah Naruto.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat." balas Naruto santai dengan meletakan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat namamu, tapi dimana." ucap Kiba sembari menggali ingatannya yang telah kabur.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin." ucap Naruto mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tapi aku yakin, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namamu di suatu tempat, atau mungkin dari ucapan seseorang." balas Kiba masih mencoba menggali ingatannya yang lumayan kabur.

"Ah entahlah, untuk sekarang, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke Aula untuk melihat apakah ada informasi tentang hal ini?" ucap Kiba karena malas menggali ingatannya.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya ringan yang menandakan ia setuju dengan ajakan Kiba. Mereka pun meninggalkan area transfer dan menuju ke perkotaan guna mencari Aula yang dimaksudkan Kiba.

 **Landmass ~**

Tampak banyak survivor yang berada di dalam kota, kebanyakan dari mereka berbincang satu sama lain mengenai peristiwa Login massal yang membuat mereka semua masuk kedalam game.

 _"Bagaimana kita semua bisa disini?"_

 _"Entah, mungkin kali ini ada event besar yang akan diadakan."_

Terdengar ucapan-ucapan yang terlontar dari survivor lain saat Naruto dan Kiba melewati mereka.

"Mungkin memang akan ada event besar yang akan diadakan, tapi kenapa mendadak seperti ini." ucap Kiba menanggapi ucapan survivor yang ditangkap melalui indra pendengarannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" lanjut Kiba.

"Eh, aku? Entah aku tak tahu." jawab Naruto setengah terperanjat karena pikirannya kalut oleh hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kejadian ini.

"Apakah ada masalah bro? " tanya Kiba sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak ada masalah, aku hanya berpikir, apakah teman-temanku juga ikut Login atau tidak." ucap Naruto sambil memeriksa daftar temannya.

"Hmmm." gumam Naruto dengan salah satu tangan menyangga dagunya. Alisnya bertemu, menandakan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Kiba pun mendekat untuk ikut melihat daftar pertemanan Naruto. Terlihat dalam daftar, semua temannya sekarang dalam status online yang menandakan bahwa mereka benar-benar berada dalam game.

"Yah, mungkin memang mereka semua masuk kedalam game ini, dan juga mereka sedang berada di kota ini." ucap Naruto setelah melihat daftar pertemanannya yang juga menunjukan lokasi mereka berada.

"Oh itu dia Aula-nya" ucap Kiba tiba-tiba dengan berlari menuju ke Aula.

Melihat Kiba berlari, kaki Naruto reflek mengikutinya dari belakang dengan berlari pula hingga ke dalam Aula.

Tampak banyak orang berkumpul di dalam Aula, sebagian besar dari mereka berkumpul melingkar sambil berdiri, membicarakan peristiwa yang baru-baru ini terjadi.

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang dunia ini berubah." ucap Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah sesampainya di dalam Aula.

"Maksudmu? " tanya Kiba kembali dengan nafas terengah-engah pula.

"Haduh, aku kira kau pintar, ternyata lebih bodoh dari ku." ucap Naruto berbarengan dengan munculnya perempatan di jidat Kiba.

"Ehehe, bisa kau ulangi, Na-ru-to. " balas Kiba dengan mengeja nama Naruto, dan dibalas tatapan membunuh dari Naruto.

"Sudahlah." ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Sepertinya mereka ini sedang berkumpul dengan guild-nya masing-masing." lanjut Naruto setelah melihat sebagian besar survivor yang berkumpul melingkar.

Guild merupakan salah satu fitur yang tersedia dalam World Legends, gunanya yaitu sebagai wadah atau kumpulan yang bisa digunakan para survivor. Bisa dibilang guild disini eksistensinya tinggi, jika ada survivor yang berada dalam guild yang mempunyai peringkat tinggi, bisa dikatakan, level mereka pun juga tinggi.

"Kelihatannya? " balas Kiba ogah-ogahan.

"Ohoho, jangan bilang kau marah " ledek Naruto sambil menusuk-nusuk pinggang Kiba.

"Tidak. " balas Kiba dengan wajah bertekuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Oi, tunggu. " teriak Naruto lalu segera mengejar Kiba.

Mereka pun akhirnya berkeliling, guna mencari seseorang yang mungkin mereka kenal, karena berdasarkan informasi dari friend list, teman mereka semua sedang berada dalam Aula ini.

Karena keramaian yang ada di dalam Aula, Naruto sempat berpisah dengan Kiba karena banyak orang yang mondar-mandir, entah baru saja sampai, atau sedang mencari seseorang, seperti Naruto dan Kiba.

 _"Apakah survivor itu login juga? "_

 _"Entahlah, bisa iya, bisa tidak."_

Terdengar percakapan para survivor di dalam Aula. Kiba yang juga penasaran akhirnya ikut bergabung dalam percakapan itu.

"Eh, agan-agan, survivor yang mana? Tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian, sehingga membuatku penasaran. " tanya Kiba dengan kedua tangannya merangkul bahu orang yang sedang berbincang tadi.

"Eh, iya, survivor yang itu, kau tidak tahu? "

"Yang bisa menggunakan seluruh skill dari semua karakter disini." jawab salah satu orang tadi.

"Maksudmu? " tanya Kiba masih belum mengerti.

"Begini.. "

"Seperti kau, dengan karakter Knight-mu, kau hanya bisa melancarkan skill dari karaktermu bukan? " jelas orang tadi.

"Iya, terus? " tanya Kiba kembali.

"Nah, ini hanya permisalan saja, survivor ini, bisa melancarkan skill dari Soccerer, dan Knight, meskipun dia seorang Assasin." jelas orang tersebut.

"Hingga kini pun, karakter yang dia pakai belum diketahui." lanjut orang tadi.

Raut wajah Kiba awalnya terlihat belum paham, namun, tiba-tiba berubah karena baru mengetahui, ternyata ada seorang Survivor yang bisa melakukan hal semacam itu.

Sementara itu...

"Ini Kiba kemana. " tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri.

"Ah, kenapa tidak chat saja, baka." ucap Naruto karena merasa bodoh. Belum sempat ia membuka percakapan online dengan Kiba, gerangan yang sedang dicari sudah tertangkap lebih dahulu oleh indra penglihatam Naruto.

"Merepotkan." ucap Naruto setelah melihat Kiba dari kejauhan sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang.

 _'Ah, jadi ingat Shikamaru.'_ batin Naruto sesaat setelah mengingat teman satu guildnya dulu sering mengatakan perkataan yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan, Merepotkan.

 _Brakkk_

"Permisi, permisi." ucap seseorang yang baru saja menabrak bahu Naruto.

 _'Sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini'_ batin Naruto saat mendengar ucapan seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya.

Naruto kemudian berbalik untuk melihat seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya.

 _'mantel yang didominasi warna merah muda, tongkat sihir, kaki ramping, tubuh tinggi, serta rambut yang senada dengan mantelnya, dengan kepala tertutup oleh tudung?'_

 _'Tidak salah lagi.'_

"Tunggu." ucap Naruto sambil menarik kembali seseorang yang dikenalinya.

Orang tersebut terperanjat ketika ada yang menariknya, lantas ia berbalik, namun pada saat yang bersamaan, kesimbangannya hilang, dan ia terjatuh dengan terbukanya tudung yang mulanya menutupi sebagian kepalanya.

"Naruto? " ucap orang tadi seperti tak menyangka bertemu sosok yang telah lama ia tak jumpai.

 _'Sudah kuduga.'_ batin Naruto.

"Yo, bagaimana kabarmu... "

"...Sakura."

 **To be continue**

 _Hallo, ini adalah chapter kedua, masih sama dengan chapter pertama, klik Favorite dan Save jika kalian menyukai story ini. Jika berkenan, tinggalkan review yang bersifat membangun agar saya semakin semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini._

 _Saya juga akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari readers._

 _1\. lightning : hallo wow ide cerita yang bagus, wajib dilanjutkan ya, saya juga_

 _sebelumnya pemain game online 'wartune' pengen buat cerita yang_

 _masuk ke dunia game juga, tapi mendadak buntu di tengah jalan_

 _Author : Terimakasih gan atas apresiasi jya XD, saya juga sebenarnya pemain game rpg, tapi bukan wartune wkwkkw._

 _2\. Schatten der Dunkelheit : log horizon kah? salah satu inspirasi author_

 _Author : Iyap, log horizon juga termasuk dalam inspirasi saya wkwk_

 _Yak, review kalian adalah semangat saya, jadi tolong tinggalkan review XD_


End file.
